


They kiss and its cute

by CheesePie30



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, this is just one ball of fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-20
Updated: 2015-05-20
Packaged: 2018-03-31 12:26:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3977971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CheesePie30/pseuds/CheesePie30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"I like your smile. But I also like your frown, Tsukki."</p><p>"Huh?"</p><p>fluff. just fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	They kiss and its cute

**Author's Note:**

> i should stop writing so much tsukkiyama its taking over my writing life even though i am an iwaoi garbage can. i have a tumblr but since im posting from an iPad i cant figure out for the life of me any kind of hyperlinks so its goawaykageyama on tumblr

"I like your smile. But I also like your frown, Tsukki." Yamaguchi swung his arms lightly as they walked past a small flower field on their way to Tsukishima's house. "Huh?" A slightly confused Tsukishima raised an eyebrow at his best friend. A wind picked up the flowers' scents and rustled Yamaguchi's hair slightly. Tsukishima watched as his best friend breathed in the scent of the flowers, and as Yamaguchi's hair swayed towards Tsukishima, he breathed in the scent of his best friend. "You smile in the most random times, Tsukki. I bet you don't even notice it." Yamaguchi was smiling, this Tsukishima knew, because his voice held a small lilting tone to it whenever he was happy or thinking. He was probably doing both. "Why wouldn't I notice my own face smiling?" Tsukishima tilted his head a bit to get a better look at Yamaguchi, who turned to look at him. "You're smiling right now." Tsukishima straightened back and furrowed his eyebrows. How hadn't he noticed the fact that he was smiling? Shouldn't he have noticed it? The feeling of one's lips turning upwards, using a certain amount of muscles to do it? Yamaguchi laughed and turned completely around to press his hands onto Tsukishima's face. "Now you're frowning again. You're thinking too much, Tsukki." Tsukishima narrowed his eyes down at Yamaguchi, who laughed harder. "Let's just get home." Tsukishima mumbled, the sound muffled by Yamaguchi's hands. Yamaguchi's laugh died down slowly, and he brought down his hands to tug at Tsukishima's sleeve. "But Tsukki! It's such a beautiful afternoon, and we don't have any homework to do, and tomorrow's a weekend! Come on, let's walk in the field!" Tsukishima twisted his arm to turn Yamaguchi holding onto his sleeve to his hand on Yamaguchi's wrist. "You know my house is like, one block away. If we go in the field now, we'll ruin our uniforms. You have a spare set of clothes in my room, so we can change out of our uniforms and if we hurry we can make it back here before sunset." Yamaguchi's face brightened and he grabbed Tsukishima's hand. "Then let's go! Come on, Tsukki! Hurry up!" He said happily as he pulled Tsukishima the street to his house. Tsukishima raised an eyebrow but ran alongside Yamaguchi anyway, their hands still clasped together. He didn't notice it, but Yamaguchi saw his lips curl up slightly, and felt his heart beat a little faster.

///

"Tsukki, are you done changing? We need to hurry so we don't miss the sunset!" Yamaguchi's muffled voice came from the bathroom. Tsukishima had no idea why Yamaguchi insisted on changing in the bathroom when Tsukishima's room was a perfectly fine place to change in, but he chalked it up to Yamaguchi liking his bathroom to change in better than his own room because his bathroom was cooler than his room, and Yamaguchi always enjoyed winter more than any other season, dragging Tsukishima outside all in their winter clothes, throwing himself down into the snow to make snow angels, making snowmen with Tsukishima, and once or twice a year, he would instigate a massive snowball fight. Mostly he would just make Tsukishima walk around with him, leaving footprints in the snow, watching the snow fall, enjoying hot drinks and pressing against each other slightly for body warmth. Tsukishima paused as he was about to put his shirt on, reflecting over his and Yamaguchi's past interactions. He probably was a bad best friend for taking advantage of Yamaguchi's eagerness and affectionate self by accepting it, and maybe even prompting some of them. He had fallen hard for his best friend, and he supposed that the two of them changing in different rooms was for the best. He was so engrossed in thought that he didn't hear the bathroom door open. "T-Tsukki..." He heard Yamaguchi though, even if his voice was a bit soft and breathy, so he quickly slipped on the shirt in his hands and smoothly slid on his glasses. "Okay. I'm ready, Yamaguchi." He said in his normal voice, trying not to let on what he was thinking about. He saw Yamaguchi swallow, glance away, look back, and break into a smile, although it wasn't as large as the one in the field. "Great! Let's go then, Tsukki!" He sped towards Tsukishima's bedroom door, Tsukishima following suit.

///

The two of them walked back to the flower field, where the sun was beginning to touch the lower branches of the few trees scattered around the field. "Tsukki! The sun's gonna set soon! Come on!" Yamaguchi was tugging Tsukishima along down the dirt path of the flower field. "I'm going, you know I'm following you, I can't possibly not know if I ever supposed following, you've been holding onto my hand since we left my house." At this, Yamaguchi dropped his hand and turned. "Ehe, sorry, Tsukki..." Tsukishima missed the contact. He stared at Yamaguchi for a few seconds before rolling his eyes and grabbing Yamaguchi's hand again. "Shut up, Yamaguchi. It's fine. I don't know where we're going anyway." Tsukishima mumbled, blushing slightly. "O-Okay, Tsukki." Yamaguchi turned around again, leading the two up a hill, where only a few flowers were, and the two sat under the shade of a tree, waiting for the sunset. It was quiet for a few minutes, Yamaguchi pressed up beside Tsukishima, enough for it to be comfortable, but not too much for it to be considered cuddling. Tsukishima was beginning to drift off slightly when he felt Yamaguchi shift beside him. "Tsukki, we need to talk. About things. About, about us." Yamaguchi shifted backward, away from Tsukishima. "When we, you know, t-touch each other, and, and hold hands and when we'd share your bed when I'm over and when you spend the night and we end up sleeping in front of my tv leaning against each other and- and during training camp when I'd get nervous for a practice match, and you'd let me climb into your futon, it's-!" Yamaguchi hiccupped. "Tsukki, we aren't normal friends... This, you, I... We..." Yamaguchi was shaking violently. Before he could get another word out, Tsukishima scooted closer to him, wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi. "Yamaguchi, it's fine. We... We aren't the most normal pair anyway. Who cares what anyone else thinks?" Tsukishima said lowly, stroking Yamaguchi's hair slowly. Yamaguchi was grabbing on the front of Tsukishima's shirt, hiccuping softly. "I... It's not what other people think. It's me. It... I like you, Tsukki. I... I really like you." It was muffled, but Tsukishima heard it. His heart skipped a beat. "Yamaguchi..." He breathed. "Yeah, I know, you don't feel like that about me... Please, just let me pretend." Tsukishima looked down at Yamaguchi, biting his lower lip. He leaned down to press his lips to Yamaguchi's head. "I... I like you too, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi stiffen as he looked up slowly. "Tsukki...? You, you're not lying to me to make me feel better, right?" Tsukishima held Yamaguchi's face and wiped away a few tears with his thumb. He landed another kiss on Yamaguchi, this time on his forehead. "I wouldn't lie about my feelings. You'd see right through the lie, why bother?" Yamaguchi sniffed and smiled up at Tsukishima. "Can... Can I kiss you, Tsukki?" Tsukishima smiled down at Yamaguchi. "Call me Kei." He said, kissing Yamaguchi's right cheek. "Can I kiss you, Kei?" Tsukishima planted another kiss on Yamaguchi's left cheek this time, before nodding and leaning in to kiss Yamaguchi on the lips, Yamaguchi meeting him halfway through. He felt butterflies erupt in his core, spreading warmth through him. They parted after a few seconds, looking at each other. "You can call me Tadashi too, Tsu-- Kei." Yamaguchi smiled at Tsukishima, who leaned forward to peck Yamaguchi on the lips again. "Tadashi." Tsukishima tried it. It felt nice, it felt like it was meant to be. "Yeah, Tsukki?" Old habits die hard, but Tsukishima found himself not minding, as long as he knew that Yamaguchi could, and would, call him Kei, it was fine. "I love you." Yamaguchi reddened, and so did Tsukishima. "I love you too, Kei. Let's go back to your house, the sun..." Tsukishima turned to look at the sun, which was already almost finished setting. "Let's go." Tsukishima stood up and held out a hand for Yamaguchi to take. He smiled up at his then-best friend now-boyfriend and accepted the hand offered, entwining their fingers as they walked back to Tsukishima's house.

///

"Hey, Yamaguchi." Tsukishima said as Yamaguchi relaxed in his bed, soundly ignoring him. Tsukishima sighed. "Tadashi." Nearly immediately, Yamaguchi shot up from Tsukishima's bed. "Yes, boyfriend?" Tsukishima narrowed his eyes as he blushed. "What you said earlier this afternoon, what did you mean by it?" Yamaguchi tilted his head to the side and yawned. "Wha?" He said cutely. Tsukishima rolled his eyes fondly and shed his shirt, crawling into the bed with Yamaguchi, who flushed and scooted backwards. "What's wrong? You've seen me like this before." Tsukishima wriggled under the covers, removing his glasses and placing them on his bedside table. Yamaguchi blushed even more. "B- But... Not this... Close..." Tsukishima shot an amused look at Yamaguchi. "Do you want me to put my shirt back on?" "No." The answer was embarrassingly fast, and Yamaguchi knew it too, blushing redder. Tsukishima hadn't expected it though, and blushed slightly, looking away. "You're impossible." Tsukishima mumbled, reaching over to pull Yamaguchi closer. He could feel the heat radiating off Yamaguchi's face on the crook of his neck. "Tsukki..." Tsukishima felt Yamaguchi's breath tickle his neck and he let out a short, low laugh. "I thought it was 'Kei' now, Tadashi?" Tsukishima pressed a kiss to the top of Yamaguchi's head. "You're horrible!" Yamaguchi said, nuzzling closer to Tsukishima. "I love you." Tsukishima said. Yamaguchi scooted up Tsukishima's eye level. "I love you too." He said, planting a soft kiss on Tsukishima's lips. Tsukishima reddened. "Anyway, stop changing the subject. You said something about my smile. And my frown." At this, Yamaguchi reddened. "Well... I just... Your smile is really nice, and I'd like it, love it, actually, if you smiled more... But... You frown so many times, your smile became something special... Because only a few people see it, and I'm really lucky to be one of those people." Tsukishima was steadily growing redder and redder. "Wait, so... You want me to smile more?" Yamaguchi shook his head, smiling lovingly at his boyfriend. "No," he said, doodling random shapes on the space of flesh between Tsukishima's shoulder and collarbone. "Because don't you think that your smile wouldn't be nearly as attractive if you didn't frown too?" Tsukishima was bright red. "Y-Tadashi..." But Yamaguchi was already sleeping, head rested comfortably on Tsukishima's upper arm. "... I cannot believe you, Tadashi. You can't just say that and sleep." He mumbled, reaching for the lamp switch on his bedside table, flicking it off before wrapping his arms around Yamaguchi protectively, sleeping better than any night the past few months.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed! :) Leave a comment?


End file.
